


bus stop blues

by bloodofinnocence



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Passive-aggression, Unrequited Crush, sad and angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofinnocence/pseuds/bloodofinnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he was the one who was afraid of <em>'us'</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bus stop blues

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a german assignment. i guess its somewhat personal, but isnt everything i write?  
> kinda inspired by a poem by caitlyn siehl. i love that girl

Gerard's got his hat pulled down in his face as he stands at the bus stop. His stringy hair is everywhere it's not supposed to be. Nose and ears are red and he'd pulled his scarf up over his mouth. His eyes jump, from Frank to the street, to passersby, back to Frank.

Nervousness is a weird thing.

Gerard pulls the scarf down. Clears his throat. Lowers his eyes.

"The weather is crazy, this year," he says.

Frank nods. "Hmm."

Gerard looks lost.

"Er ... 's as if it's gone from summer straight to winter. Hehe. Weird," he says.

A gust of wind blows cold air into their faces.

Frank says, "someone heard you, it seems."

"Hu?"

"Well, 'cause you said that the weather is weird. And then the wind came. Maybe someone's angry at you or something."

Gerard looks at him. Frank can see pity in his eyes.

Gerard feels sorry for him. What a fucking asshole.

"Erm ...," he says now, "how've you been?"

"Good," Frank says, "Perfect even."

He hates Gerard's expression. Frank wished he had the guts to punch it off his stupid visage.

"That's good," Gerard says.

"Yeah," Frank says.

"Yeah," Gerard says. "And how's the dog?"

"Dead."

Silence. Then he says, "oh."

"Yeah."

The dog's fine, but he doesn't need to know.

Gerard clears is throat again. Jesus Christ, take a cough drop or something.

"Listen," he starts again. Here we fucking go. "About what happened ... I'm sorry. And I'd understand if you'd like, never want to see me again." Punch you, Frank thinks, I want to punch you. Right in your stupid face. "But ... if you're like ... I don't know. In a bad place or something," he says.

Frank tastes bile.

"You have my number."

"I'm gonna go," Frank says. His bus hasn't arrived yet. Fuck it, he can walk.

"I'm sorry," Gerard says again.


End file.
